


WHAT IF ?

by INCham



Category: Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INCham/pseuds/INCham
Summary: ABO丨Grace×Dani关于金发士兵和她指挥官的小甜饼OOC穿越设定
Relationships: Grace/Dani - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	WHAT IF ?

**Author's Note:**

> ABO丨Grace×Dani  
关于金发士兵和她指挥官的小甜饼  
OOC穿越设定

00 

IF GARCE IS STILL ALIVE.

01

篝火燃烧了起来，干木柴烧的噼里啪啦，烟尘和星火腾起，熏红了丹妮的眼睛。  
高挑清瘦的格蕾丝趴在指挥官的床上，她的背上有着狰狞的伤口，遍布着干涸的血迹，浑浊的液体在沾酒精的棉球上蒸腾出带着腥味的热气，可她澄亮的蓝眼睛里满是坚毅，带着几分骄傲的颓废，深陷的眼窝满是对受伤的不在意。  
丹妮的手指拂过格蕾丝身上那些改造过的印记，她微红的眼眶盈满了泪水。  
“未来的你一定过的很辛苦吧。”  
“丹—妮，”格蕾丝翻过身，握住她的手贴在脸上，她轻唤她名字的时候总是很温柔，舌尖向上颚移动两次，到第二次再轻轻的贴在牙齿上：“丹—妮。”

房间里充盈着橙黄的温暖，跃动的火光勾勒着格蕾丝美好的侧脸，伴着木头升起的撩人热度，她的吻落在了丹妮的手腕脉搏处，她的脖颈，再到耳垂上。  
丹妮稍稍睁开眼睛，蒙着雾气的朦胧视线往下就看到那人金色的发茬和泛红的耳尖，果然还是那个容易害羞的大金毛，丹妮伸出手，愉悦的蹂躏她乱糟糟的头发。

格蕾丝蓝色瞳孔深幽清澈，温柔的月亮被揉碎成一撮星星融化在她的眼睛里，举手投足，都有星星闪烁。此时迎面扑来阳光炙晒着无花果叶的热烈气息，她的眼睛是连绵的沙滩，棕榈树下，在正午时分，接受阳光照耀，温热而透彻的大海，一如既往的令人着迷。  
她清秀俊朗，英挺如昔，金色的碎发凌乱，虽然浑身散发着一种冷峻，却遮不住天生就具有的万丈光芒，有些干燥的嘴唇委委屈屈的嘟着，俨然是被主人欺负的大狗狗。

丹妮在格蕾丝温柔的视线里感到眼角愈加酸涩，她的格蕾丝到底经历的多少艰难跋涉才回到她的身边，却仍然这么温顺乖巧。丹妮用力的眨了眨棕色的眼眸，把格蕾丝的脸捧在手心里，抬起身子凑上前去，湿润她干燥的唇瓣。  
她们的吻技都相当生涩，一开始只是覆住对方的唇瓣，相互磨蹭，细细研磨。后来，丹妮的舌尖试探性地伸进去，也仅仅是依靠本能在格蕾丝的口腔里舔弄，扫过她的牙齿，勾起她的舌头相互纠缠，共舞。当丹妮吻到缺氧稍稍分开，很快便又被格蕾丝亲了上去，好像只有这样才能稍微缓解她们内心的悸动。

格蕾丝的味道是圆润的奶香，加上清淡的海盐，温柔的像是抚摸礁石的海浪，清澈又不浓烈的阳光，刚刚好踩在冷暖的分界线上，随心而定，在混沌之中把她组成一件特别的艺术品，在她的怀抱里，丹妮可以闻到清甜的奶香气，夹杂着海的清新，仿佛海风微微吹拂她的脸颊，海浪轻轻拍打沙滩，宁静舒适。  
丹妮看着格蕾丝的眼神，是黑夜里的一缕柔软的月光，花正开，暗香浮动。恍若希腊神话中的美少年被笼罩在清冷的月光里，银丝流泻下，她裸露的肌肤如卡拉拉白大理石般白皙，颀长的线条与优美的轮廓又有些雌雄难辨，她看向身上丹妮暖暖的眼光里，透着孩童般纯真，是温柔可爱的美少年呀。

撑起身子的格蕾丝将一连串细碎的吻印在丹妮的眼睛，鼻尖和唇角，动作柔和宛如轻纱漫舞间的温柔如水，丹妮微微抬头配合，在格蕾丝温柔的吻里，双腿不自觉的勾住她结实的腰身。  
丹妮知道，格蕾丝是个学习能力非常强的好士兵，甚至在情事上，她也拥有异于常人的天赋。鼻息交缠间，她很快掌握了一些技巧，譬如舌尖以怎么样的角度划过上颚，就会收获指挥官绵软的哼鸣。  
丹妮口中充满草莓的甜感，还有一丝丝蜜橘的甜，是一种接近格蕾丝记忆中糖果的味道，格蕾丝有些沉迷地吮吸着她的舌根转动，搅出了令人羞赧的水声，就像是一片成熟的果园中，有蜂蝶萦绕，有艳阳高照，气温暖融融的，令人微醺。  
炙热的吻开始下移，格蕾丝舌尖舔吻吸吮的力度也在加强。当她灵巧的舌尖在丹妮的锁骨处逡巡时，她眼中温顺的小奶狗终于露出了牙齿，齿间的轻扯撕咬带来细微痛感中，丹妮的脖颈绷直显出一个优美的弧度，她终于后知后觉的明白了自己此刻的身份定位，不是驯养者，而是猎物。

壁炉里的火焰攒动，丹妮能从格蕾丝湛蓝的眼眸里看到清晰的自己，她淡粉色的睡裙在亲吻间领口下滑的厉害，露出大片小麦色的肌肤和隐隐的沟壑，精致小巧的锁骨上满是格蕾丝留下来的印记，她满色绯红，深棕色的头发柔软的散开在枕头上，眉梢眼角尽是春意。  
指挥官嘟囔了几句西语脏字，不服气的推搡了一下赤.裸上身的格蕾丝，她伸出一只手臂勾住格蕾丝的脖颈，主动的吻了上去，另一只手贴上她紧实的腰腹，顺着腹肌的纹路游走，滑进她的裤腰里，于是丹妮满意的听到格蕾丝气息乱了几分，可她并不打算放过格蕾丝，她含住她的耳垂，炙热的呼吸扑在她敏感的耳廓，又悄悄的往上屈起腿，轻轻的摩擦格蕾丝胯间隆起的小山包。  
这下，格蕾丝的气息完全乱了，她的喉间不可抑制的溢出呻吟，她握住丹妮作乱的腿，澄净的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛在指责丹妮为什么这么坏。  
还没等丹妮笑出声，格蕾丝已经赌气般的“哗啦”一声将她的睡裙撕开，丹妮的身体完全展现在格蕾丝的视线里。平日里叱咤风云的指挥官倏然间羞红了脸，伸出双手扑腾在空气中，企图遮住格蕾丝的眼睛。  
随即她的双手被格蕾丝禁.锢在头顶，她的身体随着她不断的亲吻开始在颤栗，她小腹窜动起燥动的热流，察觉到腿间越来越清晰的黏腻感，突如其来的羞.耻感让丹妮想要偷偷的合拢双腿，却也逃不过超级士兵敏锐的感知能力，她及时的握住她想要逃走的腿根。  
一阵甜蜜的果香涌出，带着浓郁的的花香，小豆蔻在格蕾丝舌尖不断的撩拨下微微交戳出来，带着芬芳的气息与湿润的水感交织着迸发而出，丹妮呜咽着，带着醉人的迷离与眩晕。  
丹妮在快感的余韵中喘息着，格蕾丝凑上来讨好的亲吻她的唇角，如果忽略她抵着丹妮下腹上肿胀发烫的腺体，格蕾丝沾染上情.欲的双眸依旧干净的像个懵懂的少年。

软滑肌理终于紧紧的贴合在一起，丹妮双腿攀绕在格蕾丝腰间，本来就娇小的她正试图接纳身上人昂扬可观的腺体。丹妮感觉到身体仿佛被碾碎般撕开，快感在疼痛冲击下显得微不足道，她咬着嫣红的唇瓣，只是屏住呼吸强行忍耐。  
有晶莹的汗珠顺着格蕾丝姣好的下巴曲线滴落在丹妮胸前，她靠在丹妮的锁骨处不断的喘气，她的腺体前端被指挥官里头的嫩肉有力地吮咬着，可她不敢贸然前进，生怕一个不留神弄疼了丹妮。  
丹妮心疼格蕾丝温柔的隐忍，她的手摩挲着她漂亮的背阔肌，尝试着逐渐放松，将自己往格蕾丝那里送，格蕾丝默契的缓缓挺动腰身，完完全全的推送进丹妮狭窄紧致的腔道里。  
丹妮迎合着格蕾丝的每一次撞击，快感泛起的诱人粉色逐渐蔓延，汗水从肌肤缓缓渗出，濡湿了她棕色的发丝，她仿佛被雾气笼罩，产生了一种蒸汽般的光晕。仿佛枫糖味的雏菊在鸢尾的根茎下，扬起一朵朵花瓣，花卉颓靡的铺开在青涩的苔藓上，犹如光影和树脂拉起的轻纱薄幔，一切暧昧而美好。  
丹妮在混沌中闻到一股凛冽的海风，那一刻她只觉得自己一如当初在水底沉浮，被危险的海水倾覆和吞没，她只能攥紧格蕾丝的发丝，才能免于被大海吞噬的命运。  
格蕾丝无力拒绝丹妮像蔓藤一样攀附上来黏人甜腻的味道，她迷醉于芬芳里，凶悍的腰力不断的挺动，丹妮被顶撞得眼前发花，世界旋转成虚无又变幻多彩的万花筒。  
快感从身体的重合处堆叠而蔓延开来，以攻城略地之势侵占了四肢百骸，快要溺水的人儿终于被潮水拍打上岸，于是喷涌的海风气息和盛大的花香互相加持，成了一场纵情厮欢的盛景。

盎然春意像是丹妮沁出的薄汗，有些朦胧，有些酣畅，迷迷离离的在格蕾丝怀里悄然的诉说她们之前浓厚柔美的爱。

02

IF THE WAR IS OVER.

03

火光撕裂了沉重的夜色，在威严肃穆的黑色战甲边缘勾勒出金色的边条，金发骑士手中的枪影泛着火焰的颜色，她的女王被战火照亮的头发在夜风中如旗帜般招展。  
纷飞的灰尘似无数红色玫瑰花瓣从敌人的黑色钢铁上海潮般飘落，掩盖了地上溅落的血花。  
如果丹妮拉·拉莫斯的是军中的钢铁玫瑰，那么格蕾丝一定是那野蛮生长的蔓藤。  
一念花开，君临天下，于是，在众人的欢呼声中，女王张开双臂将忠诚的骑士拥入怀中。

04

IF DANI IS PREGNANT.

05

夜幕下划过一场急促的海风，机车橡胶轮胎疾驰过崎岖的路面溅起耀眼灼热的火花，秀致的雏菊花从背景深处叠化显现并行至前方，衬着鲜嫩的青草，缕缕生腥气跳跃在甜美欢快的花香中，咸涩的海风从未间断过，相当自由的流动在昏沉的暮霭中，格蕾丝隐藏在黑色头盔阴影里的容貌是柔和的美，高俊浓洌，和畅的美初见即直观悦目。  
通体黑色的机车在飒飒寒风中呼啸着驶进最高指挥部，格蕾丝的比例相当出挑，修长的腿轻易的从机车上跨下来，她的手弯里还挎着风尘仆仆的机车头盔，却已经冲向医疗中心。

丹妮在临近午后时醒来，午后温润的阳光穿过白色的窗纱，在格蕾丝沉睡的侧脸上打出星星点点的斑驳色彩，丹妮像只慵懒的小猫侧卧在床上，举起手想替格蕾丝遮挡那光辉，阳光却透过指缝悄然的溜走，唤醒了浅眠的超级士兵。  
格蕾丝揉着惺忪的睡眼从地板上坐直起来，在阳光里愈加耀眼的金发乱蓬蓬的，甚至有几络毛发调皮的翘在头顶上。  
“嘿，你怎么回来了。” 丹妮伸出手将格蕾丝拉上床，穿着白色短袖的金发少年顺势将她拥进怀里，她衣服上的纤维吸满了太阳的光线，有着温暖的触觉，丹妮舒服的窝进了她的怀抱里。  
“他们告诉我你在会议上晕倒了，我担心你，所以赶紧回来了。” 格蕾丝刚睡醒的声线还有些黏黏糊糊，抽着鼻子的样子，可爱的像是一只奶乎乎的小狗。  
自从战争结束以来，指挥官一直坚守在重新构筑社会秩序的第一线，格蕾丝曾经好奇这具小身板里究竟蕴藏着多大的能量，才能让她在投入工作时仿佛不知疲惫，可连轴转的工作量终究还是击垮了她，在一阵天旋地转之后，丹妮晕倒在会议室里，急坏了一众高级将领，也吓坏了在外执行任务的格蕾丝。  
“我没事，睡一觉就好了，反而是你，这样奔波就不怕过载吗？” 丹妮佯装生气的揪了一把格蕾丝腰间的软肉。  
“T-800已经帮我把芯片改造升级了，现在我可以更好的保护你了。” 阳光直接透进格蕾丝湛蓝的眼眸里，散发着迷人的光泽。  
房间里弥漫起了甜蜜温馨的感觉，像奥利奥香甜的香草夹心，又像是冬日里充盈着夏天阳光味道的棉被，柔软安心，丹妮闭上眼睛迎接格蕾丝的亲吻，直到房门外响起了敲门声，她们才依依不舍的结束这个漫长的吻。

格蕾丝桀骜锐气收敛于瞳孔至深，她不高兴的用力拉开房门，门外的莎拉精神矍铄，她甚至无视格蕾丝横在门框上的手臂，端着墨西哥卷饼朝屋里的丹妮喊道，“该吃饭了丹妮。”  
丹妮从卧室里走了出来，她深棕色的眼眸还蒸腾着水气，嫣红的唇瓣微肿着，她在莎拉揶揄的眼神里坐在餐桌前，被看穿的丹妮像柔软的含羞草，带着羞涩腼腆的温柔小小的抵抗般的双手捧起她最喜欢的卷饼，挡住微红的脸颊。  
“一个坏消息一个好消息，你想先听哪一个。” 莎拉扬起从盘子底下抽出用牛皮纸袋套着的体检报告。  
“......” 格蕾丝沉下了脸，纯粹的、微咸的海风从她身上蔓延开来，像冬日寒冷的天空挟裹着厚重的阴霾。  
“我想先听坏消息。” 丹妮伸手抚上格蕾丝紧绷的手臂肌肉线条，示意她放松一点。  
“坏消息是，你接下来有很长一段时间不能劳累过度，这意味着你可能要考虑退居二线。” 莎拉低沉的声线严肃而认真的告诫丹妮。  
“所以好消息是什么。” 丹妮垂下眼眸，像是甜丝丝的蜜橘一瓣一瓣的被拨开，微微发黄的橘络里从鲜艳的果皮上剥离，带着果皮隐约可见的酸涩。  
“恭喜你丹妮，你终于成为了圣母玛利亚。” 莎拉的笑声十分爽朗。  
“什么？” 格蕾丝没好气的看向莎拉。  
“你怀孕了，” 莎拉把体检报告递给了丹妮，离开的时候她拍了拍格蕾丝的肩膀，“好好看着她。”

“噢，天呐！” 丹妮捂着的脸颊爬上淡淡的粉色玫瑰，仿佛是夏日里尝到的第一颗荔枝，那清甜美味的香气是初恋的感觉，每一丝单纯而简单的甜，都让格蕾丝心动不已。  
“丹—妮，”格蕾丝低声唤着她的名字，她轻轻跪坐在她身前，清俊的脸庞凑了过来，像桌面上那微微甜口的牛奶一样讨人欢喜。丹妮的娇嗔像浓稠的蜜糖，融化在格蕾丝柔软的心底，像是清晨微露的花园，娇艳的玫瑰花瓣被轻柔的露水打湿，肆意的香气杂糅着蜜糖的甜味，惹得格蕾丝着迷的不断凑近轻嗅，甚至低下头温柔的亲吻她的腹部，于是，她敏锐的听力惊喜的捕捉到一个微小却有力的心跳。  
丹妮轻柔的摩挲着怀里毛茸茸的金色脑袋，绽放着款款柔情。  
“丹妮拉·拉莫斯，我敬爱的指挥官，” 格蕾丝投向丹妮的眼神坚定而真挚，“我请求你和我结婚。”  
面薄的格蕾丝腼红着脸牵起丹妮的柔荑，在她的肌肤上烙下轻吻，丹妮脉搏节奏的鼓点逐渐和她心跳的频率一致，是充满温暖暧昧的情绪。  
“嘿，士兵，” 丹妮垂眸对上格蕾丝热切的眼神，“我批准你的申请。”

——END——


End file.
